1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amphibious vehicle and in particular though not solely to a track system of or for an amphibious vehicle. More particularly but not exclusively it relates to deployment mechanism for lowering and raising tracks from a marine water craft.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for marine water crafts which are capable of negotiating safely and efficiently between land and water. Amphibious capabilities may be required by commercial and recreational boating, the navy, and search and rescue.
Trailer boats may find it hard to navigate slippery or narrow boat ramps to access the sea. Boat ramps may be limited and the use of them is may cause congestions at car parks. Amphibious boats are able to overcome this problem as they have the ability to directly transition between land and water without the assistance of ramps or trailers.
Generally amphibious boats incorporate wheels or tracks which extend and are lowered below the hull. This construction requires hydraulics capable of lifting the boats weight and may compromise on its aesthetic appeal. External wheels or tracks on conventional amphibious boats may cause excess drag in water when the system is submerged. Or they may move the wheels or tracks to a position that is visually not very appealing.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an amphibious vehicle capable of being reconfigured to operate both on land and in water which overcomes or at least partially ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.